Talk:Cyborg
The image from Smoke's victory screen from Mortal Kombat 3 seems to indicate that his consciousness was merely transferred from his human body to the cyborg shell. See picture 18:27, 8 August 2008 (UTC) The Cyborgs's alignment in MK3, UMK3 and MKT What is your stand about the cyborg's alignment in the MK3 storyline? I think that they are neutral because Sektor, Cyrax and Smoke were only assigned by the Lin Kuei to kill Sub-Zero and they don't side with the Earthrealm champions or Shao Kahn' side neither. Answer me, I want to add this data in Smoke' alignment section. Dragon NJMB 00:04, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :Neutral would be correct. SmokeSound off! 00:05, March 24, 2011 (UTC) delete this please Generic Cyborgs Wondering if we should add the generic all grey Cyborgs seen in the story mode and the one faught in Challenge Tower (life bar name actually saying 'cyborg' too) to this article or give them a seperate page? Emonegarand 02:00, April 23, 2011 (UTC) No need for a separate page. They could be added to this or the Lin Kuei page. Either one works. They should be added to some page though because they are in the game.Corral 11:41, April 23, 2011 (UTC) I think they should be added here and mayb have a brief mention in the Lin Kuei page in reference to the Cyber Initiative. Also, from what I recall there is one of note that is called Unit 5 which Reptile fights and steals his armour to use as a disguise (because Unit 5 saw through his cloak). What is weird though is that Reptile's Cyborg disguise is just a green palette swap of Cyber Sub-zero, but the cyborg he fought clearly looked more like one the gray generic cyborgs that resemble Sektor and Cyrax. Although I'll admit to having not yet scrutinised both the generic cyborgs and Unit 5 for any differences. 21:47, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Unknown I edited the short paragraph on Unit 5 under the Unknown section because it was largely gibberish. 06:07, July 28, 2011 (UTC) this doesnt make sense if kano is a cyborg then kabal is one as well Cybersubby 7:55 I don't see the logic of arguing that Kano isn't a cyborg. He's pretty much fits the definition which is a human withe mechanical parts (not to mention the obious Terminator inspiration). The definition doesn't discriminate as to whether it's mostly robotic parts or not, just that they be part living and part robotic. Kabal is an odd case however. Is his resperator the only mechanical thing on him and how does that connect to him? If it's not unlike a normal resperator system, would anyone hooked up to one in a hospital be considered a cyborg? I highly doubt it. If however the resperator system does connect to Kabal as though it's a part of him like Kano's face plate and eye or Jax's arms then it counts (or if there are other enhancements that are a part of him and are mechanical). 16:42, November 14, 2011 (UTC)